This patent application is related to the following patent applications filed herewith:
(1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/561,566, entitled “Implantable Medical Pump with Multi-layer Back-up Memory,” filed on Apr. 28, 2000, and having named inventors David C. Ullestad and Irfan Z. Ali;
(2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/560,775, entitled “Power Management for an Implantable Medical Device,” filed on Apr. 28, 2000, and having named inventors Nathan A. Torgerson and James E. Riekels;
(3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/002,328, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Programming an Implantable Medical Device,” filed on Nov. 1, 2001, and having named inventors Shahram Malek, Mark A. Christopherson, Steven Goetz, John Grevious, and David W. Lee; and
(4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/558,664, entitled “Apparatus and Method For Allowing Immediate Retrieval of Information and Identification From an Implantable Medical Device Having a Depleted Power Source,” filed on Apr. 26, 2000, and having named inventors Nathan Torgerson, John Grevious, Steven Jensen, John Forsberg, Robert Leinders, and Raymond McMullen.